Sakura,Syaoran and Me
by Bubbly Blueberry
Summary: Hi! this was my first ever fanfiction,it is a S+S. I wrote this after I had ODed on ice cream so it is kind of wierd.It is a romance/ humor.please R+R


SYAORAN,SAKURA AND ME

  
  
  
  


Hi! This is my first fanfiction so be gentle,also keep in mind this was written late at night after I had consumed way too much chocolate ice cream, so there is little or no plot.But please read any way.This is going to be S+S.Sakura,Syaoran, Tomoyo are 16 and Touya,well Touya is just there but I guess he would be in his twenties.okay?

Read and Review.

Thanxs

  
  


Disclaimer:Card Captor Sakura is not mine it belongs to Clamp.So I am just borrowing.STOP ASKING!!!!!

  
  


(Authors notes)

~Thinking~

"speaking"

actions

MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH-Sakura heard an evil laugh

.As she looked aaround she saw a figure illumenated on Tokoyo tower.The figure appeared agirl in her early teens'her waist length blonde hair blowing in the non-existant breeze.Sakura called upon the fly card and began her decent.As she landednext to the girl she began to speak in a slightly insane manner 

"Hahahaha little cherry blossom you are mine now!"

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"screamed Sakua as she fell off the bed.Levitating three feet off the ground was the girl from her dream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH,WHO THE HELL ARE YOU??????

"Ummm sorry"the girl said "my name is Penny and I have a proposition,well actually more of an order,MUW-HA-HA-HA- cough - cough,sorry lost control for a moment. 

"Uhh..who are you and why can you float off the ground?"asked Sakura. "Hey this is my fic and I can bloody well fly if I want to,so butt out!sakura sweat drops "Okay crazy person ,Penny or what ever your name is". " How dare you call me crazy"exclaimed Penny "just for that I'm going to take syaoran out of the story! NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!Any thing but that"shrieked Sakura "I'll do anthing, please I want him in the story,PLEASE???????

(gives author puppy dog eyes)

"Oh all right" sighed Penny.Sakura's room disappears and just as suddenly they re-appear in Syaoran's apartment. 

  
  


Syaoran walks in wearing just boxers and a T-shirt. "Hi sakura" said Syaoran "what are you doing in my apartment at 3am?Who is this weird girl? And........Syaoran suddenly notices Sakura is wearing only a tank top and a pair of short shorts.

He gets a noose bleed and faints. 

"Damn it,"sighed Penny "I should have expected this,he's never seen her in pajamas before.Oh just wait until I'm done with them (writer cracks fingers and grins evilly)Penny suddenly appears with a glass of water and dumps it on Syaoran. He wakes up sputtering ",god,sakura looks hot" he thought.

Oh that is soooo sweet," said Penny ~(this time he was really thinking) Shit, Did I say that aloud?~mean while sakura was turning the color of a tomateo. 

"I think I'll disappear for a while," said Penny,as she left.This left Sakura and Syaoran by themselves. Syaoran stood up.He just stood there staring at Sakura until she asked, "Syaoran what are you looking at?" 

"You have beautiful eyes Sakura."

"Syaoran, my eyes aren't on my cheast." "

"I know but, they are really pretty too." (Sound of some one being slapped.) "Sorry Sakura." 

"That's okay" she said patting his head. "Too slow moving "a voice echoed thru Syaoran's apartment, "get on with it!"

"All right" said Sakura as she pulled Syaoran into a kiss......

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

15 miutes later-

readers voice-Uhhh, don't they need to breath??????

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

some time later~

  
  


Sakura and Syaoran are now both asleep on his bed. "Syaoran*yawn*

what time is it? "Umm, 9 o'clock, why? "AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

Shreiked Sakura.

"What is it asked?" syaoran sleepily. "Oh my god,Oh my god,Oh my god," said Sakura "We are up the creek,Dad ,Touya and probably Tomoyo are going to be looking for me,they are going to notice I'm not in bed." 

"Oh shit!"Okay get dressed, if Touya finds you here I am dead meat."

Just then there was a knock at the door. "Li-kun?," called Tomoyo "is Sakura-chan in there with you?"

"No"shouted back Sakura.

"SAKURA!?!"shouted Touya. Sakura and Syaoran exchanged glances.

~This is not good thought Sakura~ She hesitatenly opened the door.

On the other side was Touya.

"Oh thank God you're okay," he said, "I was worried sick.Wait a minute.

"Why are your pajamas on in-sideout?"

Just then Syaoran came into sight. "Hello Touya-san.," he said.

Relazation began to dawn on his face. 

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER,BRAT??????" he yelled as he began chasing Syaoran around the room.

Sakura and Tomoyo sweatdropped. "Ah, sighed Sakura" some things never change."

  
  


Fin

  
  


Thanks for reading, now please review!


End file.
